We believe we are
by walkthrough
Summary: If something seems impossible to heal then it was probably never broken in the first place... Yuuri's about to go through a tough time in his life. It's up to Conrad to bring back the familiar peices in Yuuri's life CONYUU obviously
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I suck terribly when it comes to summaries so just read the damn story! ConYuu pairing

Author's note: This is my first fic in this anime and I do hope it's not terrible because from where I'm standing, it has "Bad" written all over it.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, seriously and honestly…just ask Conrad himself. He'll know what I mean (Winks at Conrad)

We believe we are

Chapter 1

"_Lord Weller…" began Gisela, slightly looking flustered and panting a bit. It didn't take a genius to know that she had been running frantically for two possible reasons: Either it was because she had been searching for him to tell him something important or it was because she was running for an emergency but accidentally ran into him._

"_Yes?" Conrad Inquired, turning his gaze over his shoulders and turning around to face Gisela "What's wrong? Did something bad happen, Gisela?"_

"_You haven't been informed?" she asked in a surprised manner. By that time, she was already standing straight. Conrad's eyebrows, one of which containing a scar from the previous war formed a rather curios frown._

"_Haven't been informed about what?" for a moment he felt a little out of placed. Soldiers were running around, stopping just to salute at him and then run again. Nurses were rushing outside bringing with them bandages, water, white cloth, anti-septic and stretcher._

_From the distance, he thought he had heard Gwendals voice shouts something like "Close the gates!" Wolfram's voice came asunder, unmistakably angry about something. It was at that moment that a horrible realization came flooding to his entire body. He knew only one person can ever cause this much panic and rush among all subordinates of Blood Pledge castle. Placing his firm hands on Gisela's shoulders, he shook her lightly…_

"_Where's Yuri? What happened to his majesty? Did he have an accident? Answer me Gisela!" he demanded, his eyes giving off a rare glow of panic and frustration at the same time._

_Gisela looked down the hard paved concrete ground. She couldn't bear staring at the eyes of the kind man who had wanted nothing but to protect the king. She admits, never had she seen Conrad's eyes glimmer so dangerously before, as if he actually had an intention of killing someone if he were to find out the awful tragedy. _

"_His majesty is injured badly."_

"_How could that happen? I thought Yuri was back home already."_

"_Yes, as a matter of fact, he was. But his arrival was untimely and Ulrike didn't notice. He arrived at the big parts of Shimaron. God knows what happened there…"_

_Gisela trailed off, looking depressed indeed, she looked up to Conrad to continue "Josak claimed to have seen Adelbert attacking _Heika. _He would've attacked Adelbert for having done such a heinous act but of course, seeing as how injured his majesty is, Josak decided to bring him back home instead."_

_That was all Conrad needed to hear. He muttered thanks to Gisela, although it sounded more like a dead man's voice rather than the usual kind voice Conrad has. The soldier then headed towards the gates to meet his king, not expecting any smiles or "Nice to see you again, Conrad."_

"_Conrad! Thank goodness! His Majesty has been injured and it looks like he received fatal wounds. The nurses are taking care of him right now at the infirmary but you've----"_

_The brunette held out a hand which clearly commanded Gunter to stop talking "I know, Gunter. There's no need for you to tell me. I have been told by Gisela."_

"_Then you must know that not only has he been injured but also molested." Gwendal said, looking closely into his brother eyes. It showed no traces of human emotion for the moment. He had known Conrad for one to be expressive in thought, in words and even by the shine that reflects through his eyes but this one…_

"_Do you mean that he has been sexually assaulted in Shimaron?" his voice remained untainted but his insides were covered with deep hatred like a burning sensation._

"_Yes, something like that. One captured soldier from the land confirmed it himself."_

"_And what do you intend to do to that soldier?" Conrad asked, trying to keep the conversation as far away from Yuri as possible. There was silence afterwards, as if neither wanted anything to do with the matter anymore "He did come from Shimaron, am I correct?"_

"_Whether or not he is a resident, we cannot confirm. A lot of spies have been running amok in that country, some of them are even of our own, Josak being one of them." Gunter said._

"_Since we're not so sure if he really is under Adelbert and no proof at all that he is, in anyway, associated to him we have no right to place judgments. The only one would be…"_

_Gwendal trailed off, knowing that this would lead to the mention of Yuri. Then there was silence again. The scene outside was not that crazy anymore, instead, the infirmary had been flooded with nurses, assisting to Yuri's wounds. Conrad sighed and glanced at the blood pledge castle. He can't understand how Yuri can come into the demon kingdom without Ulrike knowing fully how it had happened. She was supposed to keep track of him._

"_Where's wolfram?" he asked casually, running a hand over his hair._

"_Where do you think he is? Beside his fiancée of course." Gwendal said with a tinge of annoyance. Which goes to say that the angry shout Conrad faintly heard would be Wolfram insulting Gwendal's squadron. He knew Wolfram was short-tempered, impatient and highly displeased of criticism but so was his other brother. And he knew that when Yuri recovers, there will be war between the two._

"_Conrad!" Gunter shouted, calling the brunette soldier to come to his senses in a snap. He put himself out of stupor for a moment before he smiled and said._

"_I'll be going to my quarters for awhile. There's something I need to take care of. Call me when you need me, ok?"_

_Gunter and Gwendal looked at each other as if wanting to speak out to Conrad "Don't you care about Yuri?" or "Is your work more important than the king?"_

_Before Conrad can walk into the castle, Gunter had called his attention once more "Lord Weller…" the distinct name that Gunter had never called him before managed to stop him in his tracks to listen "Yuri…" then there was the mention of Yuri's name that Gunter also never dared to call the king "Yuri is injured. He's been fatally wounded and he was molested. Won't you even go to the infirmary to see him? I thought you cared."_

"_Gunter…now's not the right time." Conrad, with a sigh. After which, he retreated back into the castle. Gunter would've stopped him from doing so but Gwendal halted Gunter by placing a firm hand on his left shoulder. "Let him be. Of all the people affected here, I know he must be the one who's hurt the most. Let's just pray that tomorrow will bring us good news, for now, I think we should refrain ourselves from bothering Lord Weller any further."_

_TBC_

Author's note:

Well, people, I have nothing left to say except…..

PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Well, Yuuri's still asleep, Conrad's still out there doing his business, Gunter's praying (WTF), Gwendal's guarding the castle (or knitting, I suppose) and Wolfram has been banned from the infirmary for shouting insults at Gisela's "Incompetence". Yup, there's nothing much going on.

Author's note: This one…I don't know what the hell this one is for. The next chapter is already decided but I needed some explanation for it so I made this out of the blue. Promise, the next chapter will be better.

Disclaimer: The rule book says…oh yeah…I DON'T OWN IT AND NEITHER WILL YOU!!

**We Believe We Are**

**Chapter 2**

A few days have passed but Yuri's hopes of consciousness seem to be far away. Wolfram had to be kept out of the infirmary most of the time because of his ranting and complaints about the incompetence of the nurses. Gisela being inside the room didn't grant Wolfram of any entry for the rest of Yuri's stay in the infirmary. Gunter spent the rest of the days praying for the king's fast recovery, although it didn't do the others good since his prayers seem to include insults and loud wailings even in the middle of the night. Gwendal reassembled all of his soldiers to prepare if there should any be surprise attacks. And then there was Conrad…

Conrad volunteered himself to finish the paper works on Yuri's desks and tighten the security around the kingdom at the same time. Once in awhile, he'd look in the infirmary to monitor how Yuri was doing. Sad to say, he didn't remain that long since he was preoccupied with too many things. He had visited Ulrike the other day and even she didn't know who could've possibly planned Yuri's return to be tragic. She also foresaw the arrival of Adelbert on Blood pledge castle, but that was the least of his worries as more and more bandits started to roam Shin Makoku.

It meant only one thing. Well, usually he had only two shifts, one in the morning and one before the sun sets but now he had to work in between shifts too since Gwendal himself was having a hard time managing his share of tasks. He often comes back to the castle at midnight and surprisingly, ever since Yuri had been found injured, the whole of blood pledge castle was still awake. Before he comes back to his quarters, he takes a bath and proceeds upstairs to do reports.

For the succeeding weeks that Yuri was in danger of dying, day time was night time and night time was day time. Hardly anyone slept and blood pledge castle was alive 24 hours a day. Everyone had a job to do. Soldiers were kept awake for over night patrols and was not allowed to rest until daybreak comes. Since bandits have increased in numbers, they tend to wreak havoc so soldiers would go in and raid all of them in one day. It was tough work but it had to be done. Someone had to do it.

It was the 5th week and Yuri was still asleep. Maybe so but nurses had been able to catch a few winks now and then since his condition was getting better and he didn't need a constant stabilization anymore. Conrad was back from his shift and was about to catch some rest himself, until Gisela ran into him.

"Lord Weller! Back from your shift, I guess." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Yes. Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Actually there is one thing I would like you to do. See, Wolfram's not allowed in the infirmary, Gwendals busy doing whatever his job is and Gunter refuses to stop praying…"

"Go on…" said Conrad reluctantly, knowing where this conversation is going to end up.

"No one will be able to keep watch of the king. All of the nurses are tired and I need some rest too. Would you…?"

Conrad smiled the first few smiles that anyone has seen from him for days "Of course, Gisela. I'd watch his highness for you. Don't worry."

"Thank you! Oh and before I forget, we'd be expecting Yuri to wake anytime around this week. Even though he has been asleep for quite some time he'll still remember everything that he's been through so…"

"So if he wakes up and breaks down, crying, I should be there for him and let him know that he's safe now, correct?" Conrad finished for the nurse. "I get it. Go to sleep now. You've all done your duties to the king."

Gisela then left. Conrad can still hear what Gisela said though "_Even though he has been asleep for quite some time he'll still remember everything that he's been through" _For quite some time huh? Quite some time seemed like a very long time to him. Every single day he had been praying that Yuri would wake up soon.

As he entered the infirmary, he can smell the unmistakable odor of medicines and such. He looked to his left and there he saw his precious king, lying in bed. He was informed that Yuri had lost a lot of blood, that's a statement seeing how pale he's gotten. Conrad got a chair and sat beside Yuri, his Yuri. A soft smile suddenly played on his lips once again as he quickly ran his hands to the side of Yuri's soft cheeks.

"How long will you stay like this Yuri? Everyone's so worried about you." He said, more to himself than to Yuri. It sounded funny to him because it felt as if he was talking to absolutely no one at all.

After some few forgotten hours of nothing but silence, a nurse entered the room. "Pardon me for the intrusion but I need to check his highness' temperature." Apologized the maid with a little bow. Conrad moved aside from the chair "By all means, please, do as you see fit."

The maid was no less than flattered. Conrad Weller was not just any man after all. He was known for his incredibly soft personality, kind and gentle however terribly skilled at the art of war, an unusual department for a man of his stature. Of everything he was known for, he was most admired by women because of the way he spoke. Every single word that came out of his mouth was considered as an essence of beauty, considered as a compliment by most women.

Having been finished, she took one last curtsy and left the room to leave Yuri and Conrad alone in sweet, melodious silence. The soldier however stood in place, not moving an inch. He just stared at the young man on the bed and then his eyes landed upon the blue pendant that gleamed brightly amidst the dark.

The image of Julia came back to his mind again but nonetheless shaken off quickly when Yuri shifted a bit. Seeing the peaceful look on the king's face made him a little sleepy too. Speaking of which, he hasn't have a good amount of time to rest for the whole 5 weeks. He was a good soldier but even soldiers needed proper rest once in awhile. Conrad knew that Yuri was quite alright now so he sat down on his chair beside Yuri's bed and, without his knowing, fell asleep with his exhausted body rested on the chair and his other half of the body rested on the King's bed.

TBC-

Author's note:

Yeah, Yeah, I know, Wolfram's not here yet and nor will be on the next chapter after this but after that the succeeding chapter WILL BE containing him.

Apologies for the YuurixWolfram fans out there. I know you'd want to slap my head off my body anytime soon.

But please don't!!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The chapter in which we figure out Gwendal's favorite day!!! That and Conrad wakes up late...

Author's note: Hiya people!!! The chapter that was already made beforehand has come!!! (Ehem) sorry for the outburst...

All soul's day took the crap out of me

Disclaimer: (Sigh) how many times must I torture myself with this disclaimer thing?

**We believe we are**

**Chapter 3**

The sun was shining brightly when he woke up. Conrad raised an arm to shield himself from the blinding light, only to have realized that he slept in the morning. He should've been out there using his shifts to catch more suspicious activities around Shin Makoku however he must've been more tired than he thought he was for Conrad Weller was never a morning sleeper.

"Good Morning, Lord Weller" greeted Gisela as she entered the bright room. She carried with her a basin of water and a white wash cloth draped from her shoulder.

"Gisela…Where you here earlier this morning?" he asked, rubbing his eyes to see more clearly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was." She turned her back and put down the basin on the floor. She dipped the white wash cloth into the water and let it settle for awhile as she turned around to look at the brunette man behind her "Why ask?"

"Why ask? Why didn't you wake me up earlier on?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I thought it would be a mistake to wake you up since I know how tired you are. Besides, Gwendal asked me not to. He said you deserved some rest."

"I see…" Conrad, slightly bewildered by Gwendal's actions "Has my squadron left?"

"Yes. I think it was about an hour ago under Gwendals commands." She said with a thoughtful finger placed on her chin. She returned to her task after, wringing the wash cloth to drain away excess water and started wiping Yuri's face with it.

"I'd better go. Late as I may be, I can probably catch up with some of them. Take care of his highness for me Gisela." He informed, fixing his uniform and placing the sword neatly on the side. With one last look on Yuri, he turned and left.

From the infirmary, he proceeded to the barracks and found the attendant polishing the equipments. Pretty much everyone from his squadron had gone except one soldier Gwendal ordered to stay behind in case he decides to follow. He commanded the soldier to get his loyal horse from the stables and shortly, thereafter, they mounted on their horses and left for downtown.

"So Gwendal took command of my squadron today, is that right?"

"Yes, sir, that is correct." The soldier promptly answered.

"Then who's in charge of his own?"

"Lady Annisana, if I'm not mistaken."

Conrad smiled inwardly. So it was Annisana, the liberated lady, who will take command of the castle's protection. How interesting. She never was one who liked the affair of war but preferred to invent things that often worked but at a very high expense to others. He can't blame Gwendal, though for the choice that he made. Not only was she known as the liberated lady but also a high class warrior, one of the best ever known in the land. It's embarrassing to admit that Annisana had once defeated him in sword fighting that was about 10 years ago.

As they drew nearer to their destination, the remnants of chaos can be seen more clearly. Smoke arise from the farther north and scream from the village people. Yup, they were down town, alright. "Secure this place! Let no bandit escape this time!" he heard a familiar voice shout commands.

He rode his horse towards the soldier known as his brother "Gwendal!" he called out. As soon as Gwendal saw him, he dismounted from his horse, letting it walk with him by holding it by the halter. "Is the raid over?"

"No, not yet. Some of the bandits have escaped. For now, I'll let your squadron get some rest. Speaking of rest…"

"Don't worry about me. I had a good night's sleep. Remind me to show proper gratitude to you once this is all over." Said Conrad, with a gale light on his eyes and a little smile.

"Oh, I will and I'm afraid it will be a very grueling task." Serious as Gwendal had looked, Conrad knew that his brother was joking…or was that really as literal as he had mentioned?

"How's his highness doing? By the way you slept last night, he must be doing fine to cause you no worries at all." The black haired soldier also dismounted from his valiant horse to talk more properly to the other.

"As intelligent as many claim you to be. Mother will be proud, your Excellency."

"You sound as if you're mocking me, Lord Weller."

"It's a compliment. Heaven knows when I ever mock my own brother, you to say the least."

"So this is how the great Conrad Weller, son of the previous Queen, sways women. No wonder mother adores you among the three of us."

"Now, now, Gwendal..." Conrad lightly scolded his brother "This is not the right time to speak about such things. Shall we go and finish off the work then?" he said, nodding towards the near village. Gwendal complied and was nonetheless surprised by his younger brother's hurry to put an end to all of this. After all, the previous days Conrad hardly spoke of returning to the castle at all.

"You plan to return early?"

"Yes, as much as possible." Conrad didn't wait for the "Why" question to come; instead, he answered it immediately without being asked "His highness will be waking up anytime soon. Gisela said to me that even if he had been in bed, asleep for a long time he will still remember…" taking a little pause, he chose his words carefully "What they've done to him."

"Understood. It's a good thing that today's Friday….I would've never let you off if today was any other day." Gwendal stated, although Conrad swore that he thought it was more like a murmur than a response.

"Really? Thank Goodness it's Friday then." He replied. It must've brought great annoyance to his older brother but whatever the black haired soldier wanted to say, he never did find out.

TBC

**Author's note:**

You know, that "Thank goodness its Friday" thing…It just suddenly hit me…

I remembered that place, you know the T.G.I.Friday's OUT OF THE BLUE!!! That place would make you feel like you'd never want to eat ever again!

So I decided to put it here!!!

Review people!


	4. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello my dear readers!!! I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated for quite a long time...I really am!! truly and honestly!!!**

**As you all know (or maybe you don't know) I already had the next chapter written for about, what, 6 months now? As I was re-reading it, I just realized that it was crappy and it totally disconnected from the whole point of the story...Furthermore...**

**I NEED LOTS OF HELP FOR THIS STORY. SO IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY BRILLIANT IDEAS FOR THIS STORY, I AM CERTAINLY WILLING TO TAKE IT. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and to those who put his in their faves and alerts...**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**


End file.
